


Loving you brings me to life

by Megythebegyhippo



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, First Meetings, Fluff, Happy Memories, M/M, Nostalgia, chan being a dad, changbin gets teased (as usual), changlix being cute, felix is so pure, ice cream yay, wild flowers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 12:55:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16787374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megythebegyhippo/pseuds/Megythebegyhippo
Summary: Nothing can shine brighter than Felix’s eyes, not even the beautiful moon.or: Changbin being whipped for Felix





	Loving you brings me to life

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I also wrote this based on another pinterest prompt:
> 
> 1\. A moonlit lake  
> 2\. A flickering candle  
> 3\. Freckles like stars
> 
> I think it turned out pretty well so I decided to upload it. I hope you enjoy!

_The moon is shining so brightly tonight,_ Changbin thinks. However, he still believes that nothing can shine brighter than Felix’s eyes, not even the beautiful moon. Said boy is down by the moonlit lake, gathering a handful of wild flowers for who knows what reason. The view at Han river isn’t that dark, despite it being an ungodly hour of the night. Changbin sits in the company of a flickering candle, comforted with only the rough blanket on the ground and the hoodie that Felix let him borrow. It’s warm, pretty much over-sized on Changbin, and still has Felix’s scent on it. 

He leans back against the sturdy oak tree that he had built wonderful memories on (along with his 8 other friends, of course). This tree is actually where he first met the younger Australian boy, when Chan had brought Felix along on one of their group get-togethers.

*****

“Hey guys! Meet my friend, Felix, who’s from Australia like me!” Then, switching to English, “Felix, these are my friends. You'll love them! ...probably. Introduce yourself!” Changbin gets up to join in all the commotion, when he sees the most gorgeous boy he’s ever laid his eyes on. His blond bangs are long, but swept to the side, giving him a princely kind of look. Then, there are his beautiful freckles. He has so many freckles like stars, which makes a perfect constellation on his face. His eyes--despite being seemingly timid--shine brightly with so much innocence overflowing from them. 

With a reassuring pat on the shoulder from Chan, Felix clears his throat.

“Um, hello. My...name is Felix.” His deep voice is a huge contrast to his pretty face, and his shaky Korean is oddly charming. Everyone offers their own introductions and warm welcomes. It must be hard for the poor boy to have to digest the names and faces of 7 new people. 

It dawns on Changbin that it's his turn, and everyone turns to him expectantly. What Changbin doesn’t realize is how his cheeks grow significantly warmer once the cute boy--Felix’s eyes meet his. Jeongin hides his snickers underneath his hand, and the other boys soon join in. Changbin suddenly finds it very difficult to speak a few simple words.

“Hello. My name is Changbin.” His introduction is noticeably the shortest compared to the rest of the group, but Felix pays no mind.

“Nice to meet you, Changbin!” Felix’s smile makes the surroundings look dimmer in comparison, even though it’s midday and the sun is high in the sky. A grumbled reply is all Changbin can manage without making himself seem like a fool, and he once again avoids eye-contact as much as possible. Felix’s face falls slightly, but perks back up when Chan suggests heading down to the local ice cream parlor as a group. No one in their right mind would turn down a chance to go get a refreshing summer treat, so naturally all 8 boys agree to go.

The walk down the three blocks seems to go by slower than usual, especially when Changbin somehow gets dragged into walking at the front beside Felix. He assumed Chan would stick by Felix the whole day like the good Dad™ he was, but Woojin seemed to have other plans, if the hand gripping Chan’s own had anything to say about it. 

Although the first few seconds went by in awkward silence, Changbin was the first to break the ice and the two soon fell into a comfortable conversation. Surprisingly, Changbin finds himself warming up to the other boy, completely disregarding his own “dark concept” for the joy of showcasing his killer aegyo (much to the discomfort of the other 7 boys behind him).

Felix has a happy, content smile the whole time, and Changbin is utterly, hopelessly, an idiot in love.

When they enter the ice-cream shop, they gather the attention of many onlookers (as usual, with a group their size). Chan takes the role of ordering ice-cream for everyone. He had already given into the cuteness of the younger boys (mainly Seungmin and Jeongin, who are actually devils hidden by innocent smiles) and agreed to treat them all. (“Only for today!” “Okay hyung~”)

5 minutes later, the 9 of them are seated around a booth that Changbin is pretty sure was intended for 8, but they all somehow manage to fit. No one says anything, especially not Changbin, when he finds himself pressed against the cute boy with the freckles.

The day passes by fairly quickly--it’s amazing how much fun can come out of a beautiful day surrounded by wonderful friends. Phone numbers are all exchanged before they inevitably have to part ways, and Changbin ghosts a smile as he secretly adds a heart next to Felix’s contact name. 

Walking home with the sun setting in front of him, Changbin pulls his hat down lower to hide the blush on his face. 

*****

Back to the present, Changbin pushes back his memories when Felix plops down beside him with a handful of wild flowers.

“Whatcha thinking of?” Felix tilts his head, searching Changbin's eyes as if he were reading the thoughts that lay behind them. While Felix’s Korean definitely improved since the day they met, his smile has still stayed the same. _Even after all these years…_

“Nothing,” Changbin replies, then leans over and connects their lips. He smiles into the kiss when he feels Felix’s--his boyfriend’s—hands press the flowers into his own.

“Happy 5-year anniversary, Binnie.”

**Author's Note:**

> My stories are starting to get longer...hopefully that motivates me to finish some of my other works. Thanks for reading!!


End file.
